This application and progress report propose the continuation of the established headquarters at The University of Texas System Cancer Center M.D. Anderson Hospital and Tumor Institute for the Administration of the National Large Bowal Cancer Project. A national research plan has been updated and implemented and the proposed program for the 09 year presented. It identifies the continuation and expansion of research programs designed to pursue the application of modern methods of biochemical and clinical research toward the prevention, control, and improved therapy, of Large Bowel Cancer in seven broad areas: (1) Identification of Causes and Inhibitors of Large Bowel Cancer; (2) Biochemical and Molecular Controls in (a) clarifying mechanisms of carcinogenesis, (b) developing markers for early detection, (c) identifying targets for pharmacologic agents in developing innovative chemotherapeutic methods of treatment; and (d) defining mechanisms of growth regulation and metastatic potential; (3) Identification of Individuals at High Risk; (4) Early Diagnosis and Prevention; (5) Application of Pharmacological Methods to The Development of New Chemotherapeutic Treatments; (6) Application of Treatment and Methods of Prevention Derived from Modern Tumor Immunobiology; and (7) Clinical Research Treatment. The Project will continue to be administered by the National Project Director, Associate Director (Chairman, Working Cadre and Coordinator, Scientifc Program), Assistant Scientific Director, and Working Cadre of 15 biomedical scientists responsible for the development and review of scientific programs and applications for research grants-in-aid in cooperation with consultant scientists.